Respublica
Introduction This article is a continuation of Republic (Fourth Era) Upon the great change from the Fourth Era to the Fifth, Respublica was left hollow and unmotivated. An empire in name only, Respublica existed only through the willpower of her two consuls appointed by the Dux, Mecrazy13 and EDGRRRRs. Once the Fifth Era truly dawned, the Dux returned with a newly formed Codex in hand and rejuvenated the efforts of the Consuls. Together, the Respublican spirit was rekindled from the dying embers and a new colony was established in a mesa biome. This unnamed colony would soon be abandoned as Respublican colonists, led by EDGRRRRs, made an expedition southward until finally settling on a great mountain known as Edminium - a name the palace which now stands there took. This small settlement would soon grow as more Respublicans, under the guidance of the Dux and the Senate, would come and establish new cities, towns, and provinces - restoring the dreams of empire to the Respublican people. History The First Consulship of EDGRRRRs and Mecrazy13 (October 2018) Under the First Consulship of EDGRRRs and Mecrazy13, Respublica was founded in the Fifth Era. Through their leadership, a settlement program was developed and executed which resulted in the creation of four provinces and three cities. This Consulship also dealt with the Popcorn Land Dispute and the passing of Amendment I of the Codex Quintum Saeculum. The Second Consulship of EDGRRRRs and Mecrazy13 (November 2018) Under the Second Consulship of EDGRRRs and Mecrazy13, Respublica entered into its first wars and reorganized the empire. Through their continued leadership, the Gormorium Province was incorporated into the Edcester Province and Tater Town was founded in the Gekolia Province. Furthermore, due to militant attitudes within Lordaeron, the Lordaeron War of Aggression began. Towards the later end of the month, Respublica also declared war upon Argutus due to multiple infringements made by Argutus by laying claim to Respublican lands - this conflict came to be known as the Expulsion War. This Consulship also dealt with the saw the passing of Amendments II, III, and IV of the Codex Quintum Saeculum. During this period, the Second Consulship of EDGRRRRs and Mecrazy13 saw an exponential population boom - particularly in Mecklenburg. The First Consulship of couchypotato and zombiepig5000 (1 December - 7 December 2018) During the first week of December, the First Consulship of couchypotato and zombiepig5000 was surrounded by scandal and unrest. The Province of Edcester seceded after ex-Consul, Praetor EDGRRRRs lost the election. However the greater scandal came when the election was found to have been corrupted and the results incorrect. After an investigation had been conducted by the Dux, the election results were rectified and the true results showed couchypotato and Mecrazy13 to be the true victors. By 7 December 2018, the Dux announced the end of the First Consulship of couchypotato and zombiepig5000 as zombiepig5000 had his office demoted to a Praetorship whilst Mecrazy13 took his rightful place as the second Consul alongside Consul couchypotato. It is important to note that, this Consulship marked the first Consular Election to take place in the Fifth Era. Additionally, this Consulship witnessed the secession of Edcester, an infamous event which resulted in the temporary loss of few citizens to the rogue kingdom. In other words, though it was a brief term, the fraudulent Consulship was quite important due to the two scandals. The First Consulship of couchypotato and Mecrazy13 (7 December 2018 - January 2019) Once the false Consul was demoted, the First Consulship of couchypotato and Mecrazy13 began on the 7th of December. This Consulship oversaw the signing of the Peace Treaty of Gekopolis (ending the Expulsion War) as well as the declaration of war by Opsent - thus starting the War of Opsent. In between these two diplomatic events, the capital began construction of the Basilica Gekia in the center of Gekopolis and the Villa Rubis on the nearby islands north of Gekopolis. The rogue Kingdom of Edcester rejoined Respublica as the Province of Edcester. The Lordaeron War of Aggression continued; however, due to the absence of their President, Lordaeron ceased launching attacks. The Consulship ended on a positive note, though - due to a decreased level civic participation - it was also a quiet end. Among the Senatorial achievements of this Consulship are the passing of Amendments V, VI, and VII. Government and Politics To be added... Culture To be added... Lore and Religion To be added... Territory To be added... Players Below is a list of all the players who have joined the Republic during the Fifth Era. The "Date Joined" category shows when the player first joined, whereas the "Date Left" shows the most recent time the player left the faction. Additionally, some of the office titles under the "Highest Office" category do not exist anymore due to government changes and some office titles under the "Highest Office" category share the same name as offices under the "Current Office" category, but their role or meaning has since changed also due to government changes. N/A means information for that player in that category is not available. Category:Factions Category:History